


Baby Girls

by wsmd



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 149性转
Relationships: Chen Youwei/He Changxi, Guan Yue/Xia Hanyu, Huang Jiaxin | Jia Yi/Li Wen Han
Kudos: 2





	Baby Girls

578宿舍每周例会，终于罕见地从游戏话题里划分了一片区域给恋爱，夏瀚宇作为这个宿舍最成熟的男人，不负众望地站出来主持大局——主要表现为负责订烤串和啤酒的外卖。因为他既没有女朋友也没有心仪对象，用陈宥维和黄嘉新的话来说，是“顶纯洁顶靠谱的一男的”。

陈宥维喝一口青岛啤酒，开始唉声叹气：“怎么办啊，薇薇吵着要跟我分手。”

成熟男人夏瀚宇点点头，给出合理建议：“分。”

“你就是没谈过恋爱，不懂。”陈宥维在两年的大学同宿生活中早已摸清夏瀚宇的脾气，这人就是如此的没有情调，因此他也不生气，反倒故作玄虚地，“谈恋爱可快乐了，这是她跟我在玩情趣。”

夏瀚宇心想那你说个屁，表面上还是八风不动的冷酷，认真地敷衍道：“哦。”

在成功从夏瀚宇手中抢过最后一串烤肉后，陈宥维终于发现这场会议如此安静平缓的源头——“黄嘉新呢？”

被抢走了肉的夏瀚宇很不爽，暴躁地撕着嘴皮：“第51次去给李菡表白了，还没回来。”

“他怎么这么坚持不懈啊。”陈宥维嘴里满满当当塞着肉，适时口齿不清地虚假夸赞一句，“精神可嘉精神可嘉。”

李菡他知道，黄嘉新追求已久的大三学姐，品学兼优肤白貌美，黄嘉新为了她至少制造过不下百次的“偶然”邂逅和无数次的“浪漫”表白，然而李菡是谁，李菡是高岭之花，从来也不会为谁盛放又为谁凋零。

李菡和陈宥维的女朋友何薇住一个宿舍，何薇有的时候会跟他抱怨“你们宿舍那个黄嘉新又来找菡菡学姐了，好烦啊”。当然更多的时候，何薇都在无理取闹和“你到底爱不爱我？回答得这么干脆，一看就是在说谎！你到底爱不爱我？你居然犹豫了，你根本不爱我！”的无意义问题中折磨陈宥维。

没有肉吃的夏瀚宇非常无聊，决定抛弃自己“成熟男人”的标签半分钟，拿竹签开始拼英文单词。本来打算拼个“LOVE”来暗戳戳地控诉这一整个宿舍的傻逼恋爱脑，但是竹签很难弯折，他勉强拼了个“L0VE”出来，还不忘继续敷衍陈宥维：“管他呢，他开心就好。”

但人生何处不相逢，话题中心下一秒就极为娴熟地拿饭卡划开门走了进来，脸上充斥着如夏瀚宇所愿的开心傻笑，伴随着惊天动地的鬼哭狼嚎：“今天是个好日子喔喔喔，心想的事儿都能成耶耶耶哦哇呀！”

音乐爱好者夏瀚宇冷静指出客观事实：“哥们，跑调了。”

可惜黄嘉新丝毫不接受他的批评，继续欢快地走调唱《好日子》，唱完又开始唱《好运来》，眼看陈宥维不堪其扰拿出了耳塞，黄嘉新见好就收，在宿舍里一边转圈圈一边怒吼一声昭告天下：“大家好我脱单了！瓦坎达forever！”

陈宥维被他吓得抖三抖，口头禅都飚出来：“搞什么啊？”

但是这时一个视频电话拨了进来，陈宥维拿起来一看“薇薇公主”来电，连忙撇下他没必要 care的兄弟，飞快地整理了一下头发，走到窗边温言软语地接起来：“喂？薇薇。”

只剩下夏瀚宇痛苦地独自面对黄嘉新的骚扰，后者发疯一样抓着前者又哭又笑：“菡菡答应我了，哇哈哈哈哈哈！从此以后我就是她男朋友了呜呜呜呜呜，真好，真好啊呜呜呜呜呜哈哈哈哈哈……”

好在门及时被敲响，夏瀚宇如蒙大赦积极跑去开门，并且准备好“你好，请问是英语早读还是卖护肤品的？请进来喝杯水详细说说”的台词，但是出乎意料门口站着的是一个温婉可人的小美人。

天地可鉴，他夏瀚宇虽然双手插兜谁也不爱，但也只是一个单纯普通的颜狗罢了。于是颜狗本狗总算舍得把手从兜里拿出来抵在门框上，用一种自以为很酷实际上极其装逼的语气和姿势说：“你好。”

小美女睁着一双透亮含情的大眼睛看夏瀚宇，一开口语气也是娇滴滴的像刚融化的山泉雪水：“你好，我找黄嘉新，请问他是住这个宿舍吗？”

这么好看一姑娘，可惜是个瞎的，看上黄嘉新了。夏瀚宇在心里叹了口气，决定强硬一次，等下就去收回借给黄嘉新的爱奇艺VIP年费会员，让黄嘉新以后看视频都有广告。

黄嘉新探出头：“广玥广玥，怎么啦？”

小美女说：“你把钥匙落在菡菡那里了。”

夏瀚宇低头心不在焉地扣手，听小美女和黄嘉新相谈甚欢——

“啊呀，她说一下就好了嘛，我自己过去拿。”

“她说不想看到你，所以让我过来送。”

小美女施施然整理了一下自己的裙子，优雅地挥手做告别：“好了我先走了，我翻墙进来的，等下被宿管发现就死定了。”

夏瀚宇盯着她穿着裙子的下半身，觉得这个美女是真的牛逼。看了一会又惊悚地察觉自己这样属实变态，不过还好小美女走得很快，黄嘉新又是个傻的，于是一切歌舞升平无事发生。

陈宥维打完了视频电话，想来把女朋友哄得满意，这会才有时间闲情逸致地关怀一句：“刚才是谁啊？”

“管玥。”黄嘉新成功念对了名字，遂有些得意，“菡菡室友，你应该听说过的。”

陈宥维间歇性发疯，拿出手机对着锁屏上何薇的自拍深情款款：“我怎么可能听说过别的女人的名字，我的心里只有薇薇一个女人。”

于是黄嘉新也十分配合他的演出，挠挠头咧开嘴装傻：“我也不认识她啊，找老夏的吧。”

闷骚如夏瀚宇当然不会告诉他们，他其实对这个叫管玥的小美女一见钟情了。美女，他就是喜欢美女，他要当一回野兽，夏瀚宇决定走出舒适圈，拥抱美女，不再跟这两个傻逼直男鬼混。

而两个“傻逼臭直男”都忙着跟各自的女朋友蜜里调油，谁都没有注意到，他们的舍友夏瀚宇正在闷声干大事。

以至于陈宥维和黄嘉新想来想去想不明白，为什么短短一个星期过去，在下周的宿舍例会上，夏瀚宇忽然就宣布，他谈恋爱了。

“我先说好，西瓜不能算你女朋友，蛋炒饭也不能。”陈宥维觉得稀奇，反复确认夏瀚宇没有发烧或者喝醉在讲疯话后这样说道，“烤肉也不能。”

“我没开玩笑。”夏瀚宇面无表情，冷静地从火锅里捞起一片煮烂了的肥牛，他跟管玥刚确定了关系现在心情好，于是破例开恩多说了两句，“你们认识的，管玥。”

黄嘉新一口啤酒准确无误地喷到了夏瀚宇脸上，还在震惊里没走出来，惊恐地往后缩了一下：“谁认识？认识谁？我不认识，我只认识李菡这一个女人。”

陈宥维赶紧抽了张纸糊在夏瀚宇脸上粗暴地擦以转移夏瀚宇的注意力，避免黄嘉新被夏瀚宇铁拳锤死，在这个美好的周末发生一起U大男生宿舍杀人事件，他可不想年纪轻轻就登上新闻头条。

所幸没等到夏瀚宇报仇雪恨，某黄姓男子就声称女朋友下旨要他陪着逛街，黄嘉新得以侥幸逃过一劫。

熟料黄嘉新前脚刚走后脚陈宥维也收到了何薇的微信，撂下筷子匆匆忙忙就要出门。夏瀚宇心说不能这么巧吧，你们四个一起出门打麻将？他从火锅里抬起头，十分好奇这种巧合成立的可能性：“何薇也要你陪她逛街？”

却见陈宥维矜持一笑，道：“不是。大家都是成年人了嘛，你懂的。”

578宿舍一下人去楼空，只剩下夏瀚宇孤独地吃火锅。

此情此景熟悉到令人发指，不过今时不同往日，他夏瀚宇现在也是有女朋友的人了，于是夏瀚宇给管玥发微信语音：“玥玥，你在干嘛呀？”

如果让黄嘉新和陈宥维听到此刻夏瀚宇能掐的出水的语气，一定会抱住彼此很夸张地一起大叫“夏瀚宇你搞什么啊”，并且痛心疾首地上学校匿名论坛发题为“我的室友，铁狼一匹，谈恋爱后说话变得软绵绵娘兮兮的，怎么办，在线等，急”的求助帖。

可惜他们两个不在，他们有各自璀璨的银河，因而错过了夏瀚宇的温柔宇宙。

管玥也细声细语地回复他：“我在看综艺呢——《UNINE蹦吧》，可好看了。怎么啦？”

“没事，想你了。”夏瀚宇说完自己觉得不太好意思，这样不Gin，不符合他成熟男人的气质。但发都发出去了，覆水难收，他又决定放任自己肉麻这么一次。

“我借薇薇的锅给你煲了汤，你下来拿吧。”管玥的笑声浅浅的，尾音勾得他心痒，“其实我在你宿舍楼下啦。”

夏瀚宇受宠若惊，恍然错觉自己才是管玥的女朋友，并且想起陈宥维上个星期说的“谈恋爱可快乐了”的至理名言觉得无比赞同，当下要把陈宥维奉为人生导师。

只是夏瀚宇到宿舍楼下还没见到管玥，倒是先看到了黄嘉新，以及在他身旁气得仿佛下一秒要徒手拆掉整栋男寝的李菡：“我要你给我带的是Dior999，不是888！”

黄嘉新委屈巴巴，变成一只瑟瑟发抖的大金毛，颤颤巍巍又错误地发出了直男都会说的质疑：“有区别吗？”

李菡简直要手撕黄嘉新：“差很多！”

夏瀚宇假装不认识黄嘉新，他可不想被迫殃及池鱼，绕过李菡看到了不远处抱着保温桶的管玥，他的小女友乖乖地站在树下等他，侧脸恬静柔和。

还好我女朋友温柔可爱，不会像李菡一样。夏瀚宇无情拉踩，又想起人生导师陈宥维说过的所谓“情趣”，心想可能这也是李菡在跟黄嘉新玩情趣吧，不过这都宇我无瓜。

“那个是你室友吧，好可怜。”管玥脸上有几分怜惜，虽然也并不很真诚，“我从来没见过菡菡这个抓狂的样子。”

“别管他，他是死是活不重要。”夏瀚宇伸手就抱住她，将肉麻进行到底，“我重要，你更重要。”

两个人腻歪了好一会，直到李菡气呼呼地过来挽住管玥的手强行把她带离，并附赠一句气昏头的讥讽：“玥玥我们走，男人没一个好东西！”

短暂的约会到此结束，夏瀚宇虽有遗憾，但明白来日方长，他快乐地抱着保温桶，顺路把流离失所的黄嘉新捎回宿舍。黄嘉新脸上是李菡用口红写的两个英文字母，左脸是“S”，右脸是“B”，歪歪扭扭的呈现出一种奇异的和谐——哪支口红夏瀚宇不知道，他也分不清这些乱七八糟的口红色号。

深夜陈宥维归来神清气爽，带着餍足的笑，夏瀚宇对于这种敢于直面欲望的神奇生物探究欲十足：“怎么没在外面住？”

“这不是想念我的好兄弟们吗。”陈宥维随口胡扯，看到角落里有不明物体，扬了扬下巴问：“那边那个怎么回事啊？扫黄的来了被抓了？”

夏瀚宇耸耸肩，十分平淡地幸灾乐祸：“惹李菡生气了，具体我也不知道。”

角落里黄嘉新蜷缩着身体，抱头痛哭：“谈恋爱太苦了，太苦了。”

夏瀚宇喝着管玥给他煲的汤，发出何不食肉糜的感叹：“谈恋爱挺好的。”

刚和女朋友生命大和谐完的陈宥维无情地点头附和道：“我也觉得。”

黄嘉新猛抬头，一咏三叹：“朱门酒肉臭，路有冻死骨！”

陈宥维被逗乐了：“瞧把黄嘉新气得，都会背古诗了。”

只不过这个夜晚注定不可能如此平静，如果男寝装的全是声控灯这会估计整栋楼都要发光了，因为楼下传来了一道气吞山河的呐喊——

“陈宥维，我爱你！听见没，我爱你！——”

陈宥维跑到窗边，何薇站在楼下仰着头冲他笑，染成灰白的头发在黑夜中像一片星云，陈宥维双手作喇叭状，笑得像个早恋的中二初中生，奋力回喊道：

“听见了！我也爱你！何薇，我也爱你！——”

“你女朋友好猛啊，俄罗斯真的是战斗民族啊。”黄嘉新捧着脸难过到快要哽咽，“好羡慕啊cnmd。”

夏瀚宇则撕着嘴皮表示：“我猜宿管阿姨还有五秒到达战场了，我先下了，88。”


End file.
